Promises
by Heather Michelle Dee
Summary: James Potter hasn't seen Lily Evans since the day they left Hogwarts. James now Is a Quidditch star who just won the world cup. He doesn't know where Lily is or what shes doing with her life. James gives Lily a shout out during an interview with witch weekly. Will she meet up with him again. Will she even read the interview.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright I know this is going to be cliché. However this is my first story. I haven't writote anything for a while. So bear with my grammar. I know it has to be kinda rough. I'm Heather By the way.**_

 _ **Oh and I don't own anything. However we all know this.**_

"James Potter! First off Congrats on winning the World Cup you must be thrilled. What are your thoughts about the game James?" The reporter from Witch Weekly asked him.

This interview has been scheduled for weeks now. He rescheduled at least three times. However he would have done so again if it wasn't for his Agent. Well his best friend who calls himself his agent. James can't stand how the press will misquote him or just make up things put their own spin on things just to get a better story. One time James said something about how he studies his competition to understand their habits when playing the game. And he used Jack Parker, Chaser for the Puddlemere Unite, as an example. However when the story was published the reporter said something about how James thought he was a better Chaser than Parker was. It was a mess and now James doesn't trust reporters.

"Thank you! It's been a dream I still can't believe all this is happening. The Game itself was a blast. It's always fun for me when we play against the Harpies. As a kid growing up they were kinda like a rival to me."

The reporters quill was frantically writing. "Oh! Nice so you don't like the Harpies?"

"No! No! I didn't say that. As a kid my Father took me to a Chudley Cannons game and well they won. However they lost the World Cup to the Harpies that year. They became my least favorite Team." James tried to explain.

"I understand. Now that must be exciting for you to be playing on your favorite Team. Now you said this was a dream?" James noticed how fast her quill was writing trying to keep up with the interview, and wondered if it was getting everything or it that's how they misquote people so often.

"Yes ma'am I've always wanted to play Quidditch. Never thought I'd actually be here though" James answered cautiously. He knew if they misquoted him about the Harpies he would be in some Hot water.

"Hmm. Now tell me Mr. Potter if you weren't a Quidditch star. What would you be doing with your life James?"

"Oh that's an easy one. I'd be an Auror just like my dad. I'd probably be married now or at least engaged." James quickly thought of a certain red head. He wished he knew where she was now. What she's been doing. He hoped she was following her dreams. After all if it wasn't for her he would never have pursued Quidditch.

"We always see you alone at events. Is there a special lady in your life?" James quickly got an idea.

"May I say something off the record? I might have a proposition for you."

Intrigued the reporter paused her quill. "Of course."

"There's this girl."

"OH! There is a special lady!"

James smiled. "Well kind of. I haven't seen her since Hogwarts. I have no idea where shes at. What she has been doing. Her friend tells me she is well and happy. However I have no way of contacting her. I've tried to owl her but my owl come straight back with the letter I sent. All I want to do is to see her. To tell her what she means to me. It's been 3 years and I have thought about her every single day since."

"So what's this proposition of yours, Mr. Potter?"

"I will give you this story. You'll allow me to purpose a meeting with this girl through your interview. And if she shows up you get the first interview and photo shoot of us."

"Oh that's good!" The reporter exclaimed.

"Oh and I want to read this before you publish it." He quickly added. They finished up the interview and the reporter told him she would get right on this story. To give her a couple of hours and she'll get back with him. "I want to get this out as soon as I can. I'm really excited about this James. As a friend you must tell me what happens. As a reporter you must tell me what happens. Oh and your photo shoot is in about five minutes by the way.

"ugh do I have to be shirtless?"

The reporter, without looking up from her notes "YES! Now go."

 _ **Alright guys, Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Heather**_


	2. Chapter 2

The other day I had the pleasure of sitting down with Mr. James Potter. We talked about him winning the World Cup to his dream girl. Here's our story.

 **Witch Weekly:** What are your thoughts about the game James?

 **James Potter:** Oh! It was a blast! It's always a joy to play the Harpies. As a kid my Dad took me to a Chudley Cannons game and they won of course. However that year they lost to the Harpies. Ever since then they've been my least favorite team. Sort of like a rival to me. So that's why I like playing them.

 **WW:** James I have to ask if you weren't playing Quidditch, What do you think you'd be doing.

 **JP:** Now that's an easy question. I'd be an Auror just like my dad. Probably married or at least engaged by now.

 **WW:** Now we always see you alone at events. Is there a special lady in your life?

 **JP:** Yes and no.

 **WW:** What do you mean?

 **JP:** Well I haven't seen her since Hogwarts. She's actually the reason I pursued this career. She made me promise I'd follow my dreams. I have no idea where she is now. What's she's been doing. I also have no way of contacting her. I've tried to owl her. However, my owls come straight back with my letters. I'm sort of at a loss right now.

 **WW:** James do you think shell read this?

 **JP:** I have no idea. I hope so.

 **WW:** Well if she is reading this. What would you say to her?

 **JP:** That I'm sorry. That I think about her every single day. I miss her like crazy. Every moment of my life I feel like something is missing. I've done what I promised. I did this for her. In my eyes that world cup trophy is as much hers at it is mine.

 **WW:** You're really sweet James. I hope one day you'll find your girl.

 **JP:** Wait do you think I could propose a meeting?

 **WW:** Go on.

 **JP:** Like say this Friday, November 7th I will be at the exact spot that I kissed her and where we made our promises at 8 p.m.

 **WW:** You said you two made promises. What did she promise you?

 **JP:** That I'd never lose her, that we'll always be friends and that I would always hold a special place in her heart.

 **WW:** James Potter you've made this interview all fluffy and romantic. Ok. So you want this mysterious witch to meet you at the mysterious place. Is there anything about this girl you can tell us that isn't so mysterious? Just so she'll definitely know you are talking about her.

 **JP:** Oh I'm pretty sure she already knows I'm talking about her. However she was also Head Girl. Now I'm pretty sure a lot more people know exactly who I'm talking about.

 **WW:** So my closing question was going to be something along the lines of now that you've won the world cup what is your next adventure? I'm going to go ahead and answer for you and say it's to find your dream girl?

 **JP:** That's exactly right.

There you have it folks. James Potter the hopeless romantic that he is has eyes for one girl. A girl he hasn't seen for years. However, somehow this Witch has captured our favorite Quidditch Stars heart. Will she show up? I sure do hope so. After all who doesn't like a good love story.

Katie Coomes, Reporter For Witch Weekly

"I know I kind of modified it a bit so it would flow better. But what do you think?" Katie asked nervously. She didn't want to be known as one of those reporters who put words in their interviewee's mouth. However she has a soft spot for this story and she wants to make it the best. In times like these we need stories with happy ending instead of death and destruction all the time.

James slowly read the article trying to find anything he could get in trouble for. " The Harpies quote hopefully won't get me in too much trouble. The rest of it is great. You didn't really say anything I didn't say or would have said if I thought of it that way. And I know that reporters have to modify things to an extent but some go way over board."

"I agree. I try not to be that kind of reporter though. Anyways, Mr. Potter. Go home get some rest and don't worry I'll get this article in the weeks issue. It'll be published tomorrow, Wednesday the 5th." She smiled at him as he left her office.

James apparated to his home and he hoped that Sirius wasn't there. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him he knew he was going to get a lot of crap for this interview. And right now he was nervous and happy. This could work. But Sirius would only see that It basically had little to none talk about Quidditch in it. James knew someday soon he was going to have to fire his best mate from being his "agent" He hated that he dreads being around Sirius.

 _ **Theres chapter two. I'm trying to make the chapters longer I promise.**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading**_

 _ **Heather**_

 _ **oh and also if there is any Harry Potter words I misspell do not think youll hurt my feelings about correcting me. I would love the information.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Three Broomsticks was always one of Lily's favorite places in hogsmeade. It's where she had her first butterbeer, where she holds many fond memories. Everytime she walks through the door the smell of butterbeer and the smokey atmosphere it takes her to a place she longs to go back to.

Flashback

James Potter and the rest of his group walked through the door of the Three Broomsticks.

"AH! If it isn't my favorite young wizards," Rosmerta greeted them "How are you boys?"

"ROSEY!" Sirius Black kissed her cheek and put his arm around her shoulder "You know now that we are Hogwarts graduates we can finally be together."

Rosmerta giggled "Oh Mr. Black always the flirt. What can I get for you guys today?"

"Four Butterbeers please Madam" James answered. The bell on the shops door rang. James looked to see Miss Lily Evans walk through the door and sit in the nearest empty booth. "Make that five Rose."

"Coming right up."

Lily sat down noticing James watching her. He's always watching. Not the she minds she actually likes the fact she has his attention. A few years ago she would never admitted that. But now he's different. He's kind, He doesn't ask her out every time he sees her. And he doesn't make a big scene and makes her the center of attention like he use to do. He also kind of grew up a bit, not a many pranks just those on his fellow marauders. Not to mention he's a gorgeous man.

"Butterbeer?" James offered her and sat down beside her. She smiled and thanked him. "Can you believe we're graduated?"

"I don't want to believe it. Hogwarts is home. I don't want to lose it." Lily confessed as she sipped her hot drink.

"I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way. So what are your plans now Lily?" sipping at his own drink the steam causing his glasses to fog momentarily blinding him.

"No idea. I'll probably go home for a while help my sister with wedding planning. Other than that I don't know what I'm doing. What are your dreams James?" she enjoyed sitting here talking to him but she didn't want him to know she had no place to go. Because truthfully she could go back home, her parents would love it. Her sister not so much, Lily knew that she wouldn't be allowed to help with the wedding. She knew her sister didn't want her at her wedding. Actually that's why she was here she was going to see if Rosmerta had any job openings or at least a room she could rent out for a while. She would find a job here in town somewhere if Rose didn't have anything available.

"Well I'm going to be an Auror like my dad."

"Is that your dream or his?" Lily asked without thinking. James sat there quietly not answering. Before Lily realized how rude it came out "OH! I'm sorry that was rude of me. I didn't mean it like that. I was just asked you James Potter what your dreams were what you want out of life."

"No you weren't rude at all. No one has ever asked me that before honestly Lils. I've always wanted to play quidditch. But that's a long shot." James dismissed it.

"What?! Why is it a long shot? You're amazing at quidditch. Best I've seen. Besides you are a Potter I'm sure you know so people who knows some people. You just have to pursue it." Lily complimented him. James tried to hide his blush by drinking the last of his drink splashing some on to his glasses. Lily giggle at him. "Here give me those." She scooted closer to him and removed his glasses from his face and began to clean them with her shirt tail. "How blind are you James?"

"I can't see a bloody thing. Just color." He confessed.

"So you can't see me?" lily scooted even closer to him tucking one leg under her as she turned to face him in the seat.

"Nope."

"Not even now?" she playfully got as close as she could without sitting on his lap.

James laughed and reached up and cupped lily's face "No Lily I can't see you. But I still can feel you."

Lily sat there heart pounding in her chest. Not knowing what to expect was James about to kiss her or was he just playing around. "No matter how far part we are Lils. I'll always be able to feel you."

"Oh yeah?" she said breathlessly.

"Yeah" he said as his lips touched hers. It was a sweet simple kiss. But Lily couldn't stop grinning. She replaced james glasses on his face. Then an unwelcomed voice came from behind James.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like your blood is getting a bit muddy there Potter." James drew his wand and turned to see Lucious Malfoy stand behind him.

"Bugger off Malfoy this has nothing to do with you."

"You're right. However The Dark Lord won't be happy with you that you're ruining a perfectly good pure blood line with this filth." Malfoy stated.

"Your lord doesn't need to bother himself with my blood line. Its none of his damn business." James got up and faced him

"You better watch yourself Potter you might find yourself on the wrong in of the wrong wizard's wand someday." Malfoy then left the shop living Lily feeling like an idiot. Of course James couldn't be with her. He was a pureblood and knowing James didn't care about that she knew she had to protect him somehow.

"I'm so sorry. Don't listen to him Lily." James helped her out of the booth and hugged her close.

"I'm ok James really." Lily cuddled into him "Just promise me something."

"Anything Lily."

"Promise me you'll chase your dreams. Even if you don't make it far, which I know you will, but at least try."

"I promise." James looked deep in her eyes as he spoke. "Now you've got to promise me something"

Lily knew this was the last time she was going to see James. "James I promise we'll always be friends, that you'll never lose me that I'll always be right here. Most importantly James I promise you that you'll always hold a special place in my heart." James kissed her again this time with more passion. "Goodbye James" Lily then disapperated.

End of flashback

The giggling was what snapped Lily out of her daydream. Dressed in her chudley cannons Jersey that James sent her shortly after he signed with the team and shorts, she made her way down the hall. The Jersey was the only thing that James sent that she didn't send back to him. She was so happy for him she knew he'd go far.

All the students should be in their towers by now. Lily rounded the corner to find a couple of Gryffindor girls giggling over a magazine.

"Ladies?" Lily asked. "What are you doing out here its almost 8 o'clock?"

"Ms. Evans!" the girls gasped. "We're sorry we were headed back from the library and lost track of time." Lily caught a look at the magazine they were giggling over. Seeing a shirtless James on the front Lily couldn't take it she told the girls to get to their towers before she gave them detention. She turned as the girls saw her shirt said "Potter"

"Wait Ms. Evans. Did you know James Potter?" one asked.

Lily stopped "Yes, We were in the same year."

"Is he truly as amazing as he sounds?" the girl with brown curly hair asked.

"He's James. He never takes himself seriously, a big goof ball." She answered.

"Were you too friends at Hogwarts?" the blonde asked.

"Well at first no. The first 6 years I couldn't stand him. He would embarrass me on purpose. He picked on the younger classmen because he could. He played pranks on everyone. He was just immature. However our 7th year he grew up. I actually started to like him. We hung out between classes. He was even Head boy that year. So yeah you could say we were friends." Lily knew she better end this conversation quickly before she got sucked into her pitty party with a couple of 3rd years. "Now you ladies have a curfew I know its Friday but you best be getting to your tower." Lily turned and walked away.

"Wait Ms. Evans one more question." The brown haired girl asked.

Sighing and without turning around she asked "what's that?"

"Who was head girl in your year?"

"Me. Of course." Lily resumed walking away.

The girls gasped and looked at each other. James potter was in love with their teacher. And it was almost eight oclock. She was going to miss him. "EVANS! WAIT!" the girls called her once again.

Lily turned around this time getting very annoyed with them. "What is it this time?"

"You're the one who James is in love with." The blonde told her. "See it says right here that she was Head girl. That's you! He's waiting on you! You must go!" The girl was talking so fast lily couldn't understand. James was in love with her? Where was he waiting? What were these girls going on about?

"Just read." The brown haired girl thrust the magazine into her hands and lily read the purposely.

She couldn't think of anything but getting to the three broomsticks. She took off running. She ran down the Hallway across the grass and down the path to Hogmeade. It was after 8 now she hoped he was still there. She prayed she wasn't too late. She knew she needed to cut off all ties with him so he'd get over her. Hell it has been three years and he's still wanting her. Screw all the things she should do. It's time for her to finally get what she wants.


	4. Chapter 4

"James Potter! Wake up!"

James groaned and pulled his blanket over his head. He knew that voice. He knew that Sirius was going to make a scene. He just didn't want to deal with him. He was supposed to be his best mate not his drill sergeant. Sirius should want James to be happy but lately Sirius is what makes James that most miserable. Do this. You have to do that. Don't forget we want to make a good impression on the press tonight. Hey James maybe you should bring a date to this function just for good publicity. He was tired of being bossed around. And he was about to snap on Sirius. "What time is it?"

"Five," Sirius answered "Now you have to get up!"

"Are you kidding me?" James throws his blankets off of him and sat up. "Why in Merlin's name are you waking me up at five in the bloody morning Sirius?"

"We need to talk!"

"What do we need to talk about that couldn't wait a few more hours Black?!" James snapped.

"This." Sirius threw the Witch Weekly's issue with James on the front cover. The headliner read ' _Who is James Potter's mystery Witch?'_ "Was this not supposed to be about Quidditch James?"

"Yes." James sat there pulling at his hair. Something he always does when he's stressed. Trying very hard not to snap on Sirius, honestly he is a good manager James just can't handle his best mate bossing him around any longer after all it's been three years.

"The only thing about Quidditch in this article was about how much you disliked the Harpies. What happened to good press? What happened to showing them how much you respect the other teams? James we talked about this. If you get dropped from the Cannons then who else is going to take you if you have bad mouth the other teams in the press?"

"I know." James sat there quietly pulling at his hair again.

"Ok so what's going to happen James, I'm going to call another magazine. This time it's going to be a Quidditch magazine and see if they want to interview you. You're going to talk about Quidditch how much you love the game blah, blah, blah. You're going to make up for this."

James had it "That's enough Sirius! I'm done. I don't want you as my manger any longer."

"James I'm just trying to help."

"No! You're being controlling you're too bossy. You're not my best mate anymore. When's the last we hung out? That wasn't you telling me what I have to do with some quidditch thing. When the last time we talked about girls? When's the last time we played quidditch together just goofing off? Hell when's the last time we saw Remus and Peter?" James voice started to rise as he listed things off.

Sirius was finally quiet he just say there looking at his hands not know what to say. James was right. He wasn't acting like his friend. They haven't hung out in a while. Heck he wasn't sure what the guys were doing. There for a while they made sure they got together once a month for Remus. Until quidditch kept getting in the way Peter would go so Moony wouldn't be alone. He was sure that wormtail was still going even if they dropped the ball. Remus said he understood when Sirius told him the some of the full moons were running into to quidditch functions. Remus was the one who told them not to miss it because of him. He told Sirius that James future was important too. However they never missed more than three full moons in a row. But James was right they haven't actually hung out with them in a while.

"Are you going to say anything?" James finally asked.

"You're right, however the last time we talked about girls? James I try not to talk to you about girls. I've heard everything I need to know about Lily Evans, every small detail about her for how many years now? Come on James you have to get over that girl sometime. How are you supposed to find the woman you'll end up marrying if you can't get over the 'one who got away" Sirius confessed to his mate. "I'm not trying to be an arse but seriously man. Lily Evans is not coming back. It's been three years. Even if she does meet up with you at The Three Broomsticks, She better had a bloody good excuse for leaving like she did. She had to know she was breaking your heart."

"This was the last card I knew I had Sirius. I'm half tempted to go to Dumbledore see if he knows where she's been hiding."

It was 7:30 P.M. on Friday. James walked through the front door of the three broomsticks holding a bouquet of daisies. Rosmerta greeted him "Well James Potter! Look at you big celebrity coming into my little shop. How have you been James?" She hugged him.

James hugged her back "Oh Rose! You know you have the best Butterbeer around. I've been doing pretty well actually. Won the world cup and all"

She giggled as he let go of her. "That's right! Congratulations on that by that way. So what can I get for you?" noticing the flowers in his hand. "Wait are you meeting a girl here James?"

"I guess you haven't read my article in Witch Weekly?" James asked her.

She blushed "Honestly no I kind of felt a little embarrassed even looking at the cover. I've known you since you were eleven James some lines shouldn't be crossed." James laughed "Don't laugh at me Potter."

"Excuse me." James turned and saw a young boy not much over thirteen. "But are you really James Potter?"

James eyed the boy before he answered "Yes, Yes I am. Shouldn't you be up at the school?"

The boy looked down at his shoes. "Yes, but could I have your autograph you're my favorite. I have a poster of you in my dorm up at Hogwarts." The boy spoke with so much excitement James could help himself.

"Here I'll do you one better. How about you sit with me and have a butterbeer while I wait? Keep me company until she arrives?" James asked the kid. "By the way what's your name?"

"Charlie Sir. And thank you that would be awesome!" Charlie beamed with excitement. "So this is where you are supposed to meet your mystery girl?"

James order two butterbeers and walked over to the booth that James and Lily shared their first kiss. laid the flowers down in the seat beside him. "Yup, Right here. Now we just have to wait. So tell me Charlie. How did you get out of Hogwarts without anyone noticing?" James looked at his watch 7:47 P.M.

"Promise you won't tell?" He asked as Rosmerta served them their butterbeers. Both of them took a moment to sip at their drinks.

"Who would I tell? Besides you're not the first student to sneak out of Hogwarts at night." James remembered the all the times him and the marauders almost got caught sneaking out. If it wasn't for his invisibility cloak the four of them would have spent much more time in detention then they did.

"Under the whomping willow there's a passage way there that leads to the shrieking shack." Charlie answered.

"Ah yes! I've used that one a few times." James didn't want to give the kid any more ideas then he already had on his own. 7:55.

"Have you ever heard about the map of Hogwarts? They call it a legend because no one has ever found it."

"A map of Hogwarts do you get lost often?" James tried to play dumb but he knew he was talking about the marauders map. It was Sirius who lost the thing. Not sure how Filch got ahold of it but they knew he had it. They saw him trying to figure out how to make it appear. However the map just kept insulting him.

"No I mean it is said that this map can show you secret passageways. Rumor has it, it has magical features yet no one know what it can do. I've made it my personal goal to find this map while I do my time at Hogwarts."

"You make Hogwarts sound like a prison. Kid, it's so much more than that. You should enjoy your time at Hogwarts. You'll miss it when you graduate."

"I'd enjoy it much more if it wasn't for this one teacher. She's filling in for Professor Flitwick. He's dealing with some family stuff. Anyways she's always a step ahead of me. Always knows what I'm about to do. I asked her once how she always seemed to know what I was doing."

"Ah! I had a person like that when I was in school. She wasn't a Professor though. She ended up being a prefect and also head girl. She made our lives difficult at Hogwarts we just had to up our game a bit. What did she say?" James asked him.

Charlie finished his butterbeer before he replied. "She told me I reminded her of a group of guys she went to Hogwarts with. She told me they were notorious about breaking the rules and pulling pranks. Therefore she has had practice with 'misbehaving boys' ugh she drives me insane." Charlie vented. It was now 8:15. James told Charlie he best be getting back to school. He didn't want to keep him out too late. Charlie told him goodbye and left the shop.

James picked up the empty mugs and walked to the bar. Forgetting about the flowers. "Has she not shown up yet?" Rosmerta asked as the bell on the door rang letting in another customer and James paid her for the butterbeers. "It's almost 8:30."

"No. I don't know if she will. A part of me doesn't think she will." James finally admitted.

"Don't give up on her James. I read your article just now and James please don't give up on her."

"I'll never give up on her Rose. But I'm going to go." The bell rang again as James disapperated. Leaving Rosmerta facing a flushed Lily Evans.


End file.
